The Stranger
by shinigami714
Summary: "The first time Kíli saw the stranger on the 5pm subway home he wasn't quite sure what to think."


**AN: **Written for Willaswillow because she's amazing and deserves to be happy. I hope this improves her day even just a little. :3

Pairing: Fíli/Kíli

Warnings: Smut, Age difference, profanity

* * *

**The Stranger**

The first time Kíli saw the stranger on the 5pm subway home he wasn't quite sure what to think. Kíli knew he looked pretty unremarkable that day, wearing his baggiest sweats and an equally baggy sweatshirt to complete his attire. His hair was mussed and he was exhausted after a particularly long day at work. A customer had treated him like actual shit on the bottom of his shoe and despite his best attempts to not let it bother him, it had. And yet, Kíli was sure, the man six seats away was staring at him, blatantly. In fact, he was near positive the other hadn't looked away since first laying eyes on him, nearly four stops prior.

Kíli shrugged the shoulder strap of his bag awkwardly away from his neck and stared fixedly out the window at the scenery speeding by. Did he really look that awful? He wasn't in the mood for dealing with pricks, especially not pricks on the train, so he focused on his music, pressing his ear buds in further and blocking out the sound of the rush hour crowd.

The next time he saw the man, Kíli was standing, and when his eyes caught sight of him, sure enough the stranger was staring at him fixedly. Kíli's eyes shifted away quickly and he felt his breaths begin to come quicker. What was up with this creep? Kíli was wearing his usual outfit, black skinny jeans and a hoodie, but he'd put on a bit of eyeliner that day and felt in general a lot more confident about himself. He was happier, less stressed, and fuck it, but he didn't want this man, whoever he was to ruin his day. Kíli steadied his breathing and closed his eyes once before turning back towards the man with a determined expression. He wouldn't look away this time. If the man was going to stare then Kíli would damn well stare right back.

And he did. For the full fourty-three minute trip. The other man didn't look away once, only breaking his focus to blink occasionally. Kíli took the time to really study the guy, observing his well-tailored suit, neatly trimmed beard and mustache, intense blue eyes. He had blonde hair, pulled back into a plait at the nape of his neck and his lips rose up ever so slightly at one side. Kíli figured the man must have been ten years older than him at least, maybe more, just by the way he held himself and the general aura of professionalism that surrounded him. He didn't get why someone like that would give two shits about someone like him.

He saw the man every time he came home from work after that, providing he made the 5pm route and got on the fourth car down the row, the one the blond seemed to favour. For some reason Kíli always tried to get a seat on that car as well. The man boarded exactly three stops after Kíli and got off sometime after, which probably meant he was wealthy and from the more rural high end area of the city. Every trip the man stared at him, and every trip Kíli stared right back. He managed to pick up the man's name off of his briefcase one night when the other sat just across the way. It was engraved in gold along the side, and reflected the artificial light from within the car.

_Fíli Durin _

Kíli was intrigued. The man was attractive, even though he was definitely out of Kíli's league, which made him even more curious why the other man couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. So Kíli decided to mess with him a bit. He played around with his outfits, wearing some more adventurous stuff to work than he might normally, but nothing he didn't have in his closet already. He did up his makeup, his nails, then took it all off, dressed like a slob, dressed like a girl, dressed like a boy, wore his hair in pigtails, then down around his face. Nothing seemed to deter the man, and the day Kíli wore a little black pleated skirt the man's eyes lingered on it heatedly. Kíli found himself blushing under the scrutiny, and that night he went home and fantasized about the mysterious blond man in the shower. It was the quickest he'd ever managed to bring himself to orgasm in his life.

It took a few more trips for him to work up the courage to do something more, and he wasn't exactly sure what finally convinced him. Kíli wasn't really the type to pursue another, but he managed to escape work an hour early, just to be certain, and holed himself up in the washroom in the metro, hidden behind one of the green stall doors. He changed his clothes, putting on a long grey sweater and thigh high boots then looked down at himself oddly. He looked a bit slutty, and he knew it would probably seem like he was trying way too hard. Kíli would have scoffed if he'd seen someone else wearing the same getup without leggings, and he chewed on his lip and shivered as cold air moved up beneath the loose shirt. Kíli felt a touch of arousal and that was all it took to convince him, and not a moment later he had the tiny packet of lube out of his bag and he was working it up into his body. Kíli tried not to groan as he eased his fingers inside his hole, and he did his best to keep it more clinical than anything else, being very thorough, and stretching all the way to four fingers.

He'd left himself an hour for the preparation but still ended up rushing to make the 5pm train, and it was even more difficult because he was overly self-conscious going down the stairs, and even just standing in a crowd. He tugged the sweater down, even though it hung low enough to cover the top part of his thighs and he held his bag in front of him like some kind of shield. The station was busy that night, and Kíli found he was standing in the middle of the car as the people loaded inside, doing his best to avoid contact with others, and his heart was beating quickly as the train approached Fíli's stop. Kíli watched the people step onto the train anxiously, and his breath faltered as he saw familiar blond tresses amongst the new passengers. Fíli was fairly far from him, but soon their eyes connected and Kíli knew he was flushed far more than usual. The blond seemed to notice too, for he narrowed his eyes slightly and eyed what little he could see with a raised eyebrow.

Two stops later and only three people separated them, and Kíli took that opportunity to move the bag off to his side ensuring the other man could see him fully. Fíli's eyes moved down his body slowly, pausing where Kíli's hand still tugged at the sweater nervously, and when their eyes connected again the blond's mouth was slightly agape. Kíli figured he was acting a bit flighty, unable to keep eye contact, and fidgeting with anything he could. It had been a stupid idea in the first place and he was beginning to regret ever putting it into action. But before the train even halted again the blond had somehow pushed his way closer, and Kíli found himself face to face with the businessman. Close enough even that he could smell his heady cologne.

Fíli's blue eyes enraptured him, and they stared at each other for the duration of two more stops, only shifting slightly as people left and boarded the train. Kíli flinched as he felt his back knock up against the side of the car, and he gulped as the blond man pushed against his body as someone bumped him out of their way. The car really was crowded, and Kíli was beginning to feel overheated. He could feel the sticky wetness at his rear and moved his sweaty legs against each other nervously. He was sure he might die from embarrassment, and he gasped when cool fingers brushed up against his thigh. Fíli was looking past him now, at the reflection in the car window and Kíli trembled as the other man's hand slipped beneath his sweater and stroked over the edge of his ass. When a single finger moved even further, slipping into the wet crease, Kíli was sure he gasped. Thankfully the sound was muffled both by Fíli's body and the squealing sounds of the train.

"Is this for me?" the man's deep voice resonated in Kíli's ear and he shuddered as the man's lips and breath ghosted across his skin while his finger slid in and out of his ass. He couldn't bring himself to respond, instead nodding frantically into the blond's expensive collared jacket. Fíli's grip tightened on his thigh and the finger slipped from his body smoothly, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty.

"Turn around," the blond whispered against his neck and when the man's hand urged him to move, Kíli did. He watched Fíli unbuckle his pants in the glass, and briefly checked to make sure no one was looking, but everyone seemed preoccupied and uninterested. When Kíli felt the blunt pressure nudge up against him he suddenly realized how stupid he was being, how completely risky it all was. He was pretty sure the other man wasn't wearing a condom, as Kíli hadn't heard him playing with the wrapper, and there really hadn't been enough time to put it on before he felt the slide of the man's arousal begin pushing inside his body. But _fuck_, it felt good. Really, really good. The entry was relatively easy, as Kíli truly had been very thorough, and the pressure from the cock inside him was just enough to make his body feel delightfully full. Kíli flinched once the man was fully seated, clenching his rear around the sizable girth as his breath left foggy marks against the glass.

The man didn't move much, only holding their hips tightly together, so he stayed pressed deep inside, and the rocking motion of the car was the only thing shifting their bodies against one another. Kíli didn't mind, as the brief movements were more than enough to send a tingle up his spine and a shot of arousal through his dick. He could feel the blond's suit rubbing at the back of his thighs, and he felt oddly safe in his embrace, protected from the prying eyes of anyone around.

Kíli let his head hang back, resting it against the man's shoulder, and even in the dark reflection of the glass in front of him he could tell just how flushed his face was. Fíli was watching him; even then, his eyes studying Kíli's expression intently and Kíli had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as callused fingers scraped over his hipbones and grazed his arousal. Fíli's hand gripped his cock firmly, and he closed his eyes blissfully as the man worked him, sliding his fingers firmly up and down his engorged skin. The subway car lurched and Kíli let out a shocked groan as the man's dick slid out and back inside him again, hitting exactly on the mark. He let his bag fall to the ground at his feet, and he noticed idly that Fíli had done the same with his briefcase, as his feet knocked into it when he spread his legs wantonly apart.

Fíli started moving his hips in short quick jerks, the motion hardly visible in combination with the movements of the train. But to Kíli it was heaven, absolute ecstasy. The brunet splayed the fingers of one hand across the glass in front of him while the other clenched in the thick fabric of the man's pants. He turned his head to the side and let his nose drag over the other man's neck while his eyelashes fluttered as his vision blurred. He wasn't going to last much longer. The hand on his thigh left for a moment and Kíli whimpered desperately, though he calmed when the blond whispered soothing words into his hair. Soon enough the hand returned, a soft cloth in its grip, and Kíli shuddered as the silky material brushed against the head of his cock. Just a few more tugs was all it took, and Kíli was a mess of shaky limbs, relying on the other man's strength to keep him upright.

Kíli had just settled in Fíli's embrace, his body twitching occasionally as he continued to clench around the man's cock, when he felt it. Warmth filled his passage as the man's grip tightened around him, and Kíli's previous concerns were justified. He squirmed on the man's arousal and flushed as he felt sticky liquid leaking down his legs. Fíli nipped at his shoulder and stifled a groan, thrusting a few more times until he let out a heavy breath and ran his fingers down the brunet's leg. The sounds of the train were suddenly overwhelmingly loud around them, though still no one seemed to be paying them any mind.

Kíli didn't know exactly what he was waiting for. Perhaps for the man to pull away, to straighten his suit and leave him there like nothing had happened at all. For loving words? Surely not. After all, one couldn't really expect anything to come from a sordid rendezvous on a subway car. The harsh reality of what he'd done smacked into him like a brick wall and he found his gaze lowering shamefully. He felt disgusting, cold, and he cringed as he felt the blond's cock soften and slip from his body. The man behind him was a professional. He was a wealthy, grown adult, who more than likely had little to no interest in a barely of age student, scraping to pay his way through weekend classes. And here Kíli was, desperately clinging to him with the hopes of something more. He sniffled once and his fingers trembled and loosened their hold on Fíli's pants. Kíli tugged his sweater down disgracefully and refused to look at his reflection. It wasn't until he heard the familiar tenor at his ear that he managed to raise his eyes.

"Dinner?" Fíli whispered close to his head and Kíli eyed him in surprise. The blonde was smiling softly, in a way Kíli had yet to witness from the man before, and his blue eyes were alight with an emotion that Kíli was afraid to name. They were back to staring again, as Fíli waited for the brunet's response, and it wasn't until Kíli felt the soft cloth wiping gently between his legs that he managed to give a response.

"Dinner," Kíli muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing in the blond man's embrace. Maybe it was stupid of him, to trust a stranger the way he was, but he felt at ease for some reason, and the gentle press of lips at the side of his neck comforted him further. That night Kíli didn't get off at his stop, or even the stop after. He got off exactly six stops later, hand in hand with the stranger, and the next morning, neither of them boarded the train.


End file.
